Grim Tales: Demon Child
by Renesmea Roth
Summary: Renesmea Roth is the creation of Trigon and Angela Roth. She is the demon of the Realm of Trigon and the soul heir, making her the princess and she WILL get what she wants. That includes her close friend Mimi. With her love obseesed friend Chi, Renny will meet the Grim kids and she will save Mimi. Even if it means going through a war between the underworld.


The Realm of Trigon, built upon the ruler and seven deadly sins and all unholy. A nightmare known as Trigon rules over it with an iron fist and watches the citizens with his terrifying four eyes. But the ruthless ruler did not live alone and he was not currently watching over his sinful city. He was instead watching his youngest and now only living child, Renesmea Roth. He watched as she used her dark magic against his guards, training, her studies. When she defeated them all Trigon watched them stand

"Again." He commands. Renesmea does as she is told and again engages the guards. A dark shadow appears behind Trigon, a silhouette of a female

"Dusk." Trigon says when he senses his daughters nanny behind him.

"Your highness, HIM and Aku request to see you." Dusk tells him.

"What do they need now?" He asks.

"I was not informed of that, but it be best if you went to see. They are after all you 'friends'." Dusk says, unsure if the term 'friends' was correct.

Trigon sighs "Renesmea." He commands. His daughter lowers her fist and the dark energy that had surrounded them disappears

"Come, we have an appointment at the City of Aku." Her father tells her. She nods and walks away from the now bloody injured guards. She stands next her father and Dusk has the three of them disappear in one of her shadows, leaving for their destination. Not long after they appear in the City of Aku and next to them stands, HIM.

"HIM" Trigon greets as they shake hands, well HIM shakes his hand and Trigon shakes HIM's claw.

"Trigon, old friend, good to see you." HIM replies. Renesmea looks a bit past her father and sees HIM with only one claw. 'How?' Is all she thinks.

"Your royal highness's, and Dusk." Demongo greets.

"Demongo." Dusk replies in her cool manner.

Demongo turns to face the Aku palace **"Announcing the arrival of his-" **Demongo is cut off by Princess Chi pushing him to the side. Renesmea shakes her head at her fellow princess and friend. She was wearing a outfit that looked similar to that of the character, Princess Leia from the old sci-fi, Star Wars.

"Welcome, you have graced us most abhorrent and cruel one, and your most vile and and sinful one with your presences. I princess Chi, on behalf of my father would like to welcome-" Chi stops with a smile on her face. Renesmea knew what she was waiting for, at most time their dear friend (Renesmea's dear friend, she was more Chi's beloved), Mimi would have pounced Chi. But Renesmea suddenly notices that the air was missing a dark essence, Mimi's essence.

Chi opens an eye before storming over to HIM's car. **"MIMI! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING!"** Chi screams into the car.

"If your looking for my daughter my dear, I'm sad to say Mimi isn't with me today." HIM says coolly.

"What?" Renesmea and Chi ask.

"He said Mimi isn't here." Demongo tells them.

"We heard, you pest." Renesmea growls.

"I sent her on an errand." HIM informs the princesses.

"I told you-" "Shuddup!" Chi growls to Demongo.

"What happened to your claw?" Renesmea asks.

"Oh this? Just a cooking accident, you know how I am with knives. Now if you'll excuse me, princesses, I'm late for an appointment with your fathers." HIM says and Renesmea finally notices that her father had already left to the Aku castle and had left his daughter with him, Chi, Dusk, and Demongo. HIM begins to walk away

"Wait! Just 'where' did you send Mimi? I need to know!" Chi shouts.

"I'd rather not, though I am sure she's perfectly fine." HIM tells her.

"It's been days and she hasn't sent me anything! Where is she?!" Chi asks. "Like I said, she's on a mission. Besides, it's a personal family matter, to which I kindly like to keep you both from getting involved in."

HIM says to both Renesmea and Chi. "I do not believe I care. Where is Mimi?" Renesmea asks and her eyes begin to turn a flame.

"Why can't you just tell us were Mimi is?!" Chi asks.

HIM sighs "Your girls consistent rattling is wearing my nerves thin, and the only reason I haven't smacked either of you silent is because your the daughters of my dear friends. So please, do shut up because as far as I'm concerned, whatever Mimi is doing, wherever Mimi is, or whomever Mimi is with, is none of your girls goddamn business." HIM tells them. Renesmea growls and Chi pulls out her hand crafted gun and aims it at HIM's cowboy hat.

She shoots it off him "Don't **EVER** turn you back on us." Chi warns HIM.

He turns and looks at the two girls, the eleven year old Chi and twelve year old Renesmea. Chi aims her gun once again "Now, you will tell us where Mimi is or so help me I'll-"

"Or you'll what? **Or you'll what?** Please tell me what you think you can do you pathetic, whining, spoiled, little brat!" HIM shouts at Chi as his neck bone extends to her. She puts the gun in his mouth and gets ready to shoot when HIM opens his mouth and bites off half of the gun

"I have said it before and I've said it a million times since. Children should be mindful of their place." HIM growls. Renesmea is taken back in shock when a hand picks up Chi

**_"Indeed, a lesson my daughter apparently has not fully learned. Welcome, old friend. Please, forgive my daughter, it seems that she still needs to be taught a lesson when it comes to manner and respecting guests. I am in need to enforce some disciplinary actions upon my daughter. Renesmea, Demongo shall help settle you in a kimono for your time being here than you may go to Chi's room."_ **Aku tells her. "Yes, great Aku." Renesmea replies with a bow and she leaves with Demongo and Dusk.

**_*Renesmea POV*_**

I stand as Demongo and Dusk finish putting me in a purple kimono. I grab my purple finger less gloves with the small rubies on them and place them on before looking in the mirror. I look like mom, Raven, and dad, at least that's what everyone tells me. I have mom's purple hair and I have Raven's pale grey skin, and dad's yellow eyes, the eyes of a demon. I never really knew mom, but I knew Raven, or Rachel as I called her. She was always there when she was alive, but now, she's gone. Time to move on, except, having the same chakra gem doesn't help. I follow Demongo to Chi's room and Dusk leaves to watch over the castle while me and dad are gone. I walk in and see Lady Ikra leave the room.

**_ "Demo, stay with Chi and Renny."_** Ikra says. Renny, wow, only she and Chi really call me that, also Jeff and Dusk, but, not as often.

_"And make sure to keep them out of trouble."_ Ikra whispers to Demongo.

"Yes my lo.. my lady." Demongo says and I walk into Chi's room. I sit next to Chi and hand her her phone and her thumbs begin to hit the keys rapidly and I know she's trying to text Mimi, even if she is on a 'mission'. Chi stands and walks out onto the patio and me and Demo follow

"Wouldn't it be easier to call her, Lady Chi?" Demo asks.

"I... I can't call her!" Chi replies. "Why? Are you afraid she won't answer you?" Demo asks.

"She can't answer, idiot! Mimi can't speak." I growl. "What I mean is it doesn't hurt to try, Lady Chi." Demo says.

"What good would that do?" Chi asks. "Well, in the event that she does answer your call, if you listen close enough you might hear her breathing." Demo says.

"That has to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard." I say.

"It would put her lady's mind at ease to know that Mimi is, if not alight, alive and you both can stop worrying." Demo says. I roll my eyes but Chi still calls

"C'mon Mimi! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!** ANSWER IT DAMN YOU!" **Chi shouts and I see Demo begin to leave. _Idiot_. I see Chi look almost like a dinosaur, weird, looks like Red is getting a hold of her shape shifting powers.

**"AND**** WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" **Chi ask Demo. "Bathroom." He simply replies. Bathroom? He's just a head, he doesn't need to go to the bathroom. Ew, how would that even work?

"**WRONG ANSWER!" **Chi grabs Demo by her dinosaur tail** "BUT YOU ARE GOING TO THE LAND OF TAINTED SOULS AND YOU ARE GONA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FIANCE! AND YOU WILL REPORT BACK TO ME! AM I CLEAR?" **Chi asks. "Y-Yes yes of course! Whatever you say, just calm down. Your emotions are affecting your umm... looks." Demo says. **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" **Chi asks. "Look in the mirror, Chi." I tell her.

She turns her head and looks in the mirror and gasps "Is...Is that me?" Chi asks and she goes back to normal. "Congratulations My Lady, It seems you have taken step in the art of shape shifting." Demo tells her and he begins to leave. "How did I..?" Chi asks.

"You may not realize this but your powers are greatly triggered by your emotional state. Your rage, your sorrow, your love for Mimi, these all help fuel the powers inside you that you have yet to discover. Why don't you and Renny experiment with your new found ability and see what else what you can do. In the meantime I shall go and investigate HIM's domain for information in relations to Mimi's location. I will return as soon as I have news." Demo says and he leaves. "Sugio" Chi whispers as she looks in the mirror. Oh brother, I hate it when I don't know what she's saying. I sit down and call for one of the maids

"Yes Madam Renesmea?" She asks. I look at Chi who's mumbling about Mimi and still looking at her reflection. I sigh "Bring a ten course meal for Princess Chi." I command and the maid nods "Of course, Madam Renesmea." She says and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Grim Tales or the small Teen Titans additions I have, only my oc's Dusk and Renny<em>


End file.
